WHATEVER IT TAKES A Loki x Sigyn fanfic
by aworldiwouldlivein
Summary: Loki sets his eyes on Sigyn, who is already betrothed to Theoric. Loki does what he wants, and he wants to have her... whatever it takes.
1. Chapter 1

_Hi! This is my frist fanfic, it's about Loki and Sigyn. I've been inspired by role playing in Omegle xD but I took the best of those and made them into one story, english is not my mother language so sorry if sometimes I don't explain myself very well._

_Please be gentle with your reviews, constructive criticism is welcome. No need to insult, if you don't like what I write, read another fic. As simple as that ;). _

* * *

It was early morning and Loki headed to the library, eager to extent his knowledge with another book. He opened the door and saw a group of three maidens sitting on a corner chuckling as he walked by. He rolled his eyes in annoyance and sighed, no asgardian maiden has caught his eye… yet. He walked through the book shelves over and over and finally picked out one book. Loki searched for an empty corner far away from the 'annoying three'; and he spotted an empty small bench. Loki sat with his legs slightly open and his elbows resting on his knees. Loki opened the book and started his lecture. Immerse in his reading he was pulled out suddenly at the hearing of steps getting closer to him. _Why won't they leave me be?_ He thought, frustrated. He lifted his eyes to look at the approaching steps and he froze. She was beautiful. She was holding an open book as she walked distracted while reading. Brown long locks of hair resting over her left shoulder, her pale face petite but with big brown expressive eyes; an exceptional figure but a little short to be asgardian. _Why have I not seen her before? _, he thought to himself as he watched her walk to the empty bench in front of the one he was sitting on. The woman sat down, her eyes still on the book. "It is not polite to stare like that, you know" she spoke softly. "I did not mean to disturb you" Loki responded. She blinked and lifted her eyes and lifted her brows as she realized who she was talking to. "Your majesty, I am sorry. I was… I did not…" she blushed and lowered her gaze. Loki chuckled silently "No need to apologize…" he lifted a brow at her "Sigyn, my lord. My name is Sigyn" Loki stood up and strode towards her with his hands on his back. "How come I have never seen you before in this Realm, Sigyn?" he asked cocking his head. Sigyn looked at him through her long lashes "I do not walk around the realm very often. I only come here whenever my father is traveling" she said and pressed her lips. "I see… Though I can understand your father's reasons to be overprotective with you" Sigyn blushed and stood up. "My lord, I shall take my leave now" she was standing too close to Loki "Well, let me escort you to your home then" Sigyn widened her eyes "That will be not necessary, Prince Loki. I am-" Loki lifted a hand cutting her off "Sigyn… It was not a request. And please, call me Loki" he smiled at her and she responded with a shy smile and nodded.

They both were walking beside each other in silence, an awkward silence. "Where did your father go on this trip?" Loki spoke breaking the silence. "Well… he never tells us. He says it is not safe for us to know about what he does on those trips or his whereabouts" Sigyn shrugged. "Hello, Sigyn! I have been looking for you, why you did not wait for me?" Theoric said as he approached the two young gods and frowned when he saw Loki, whom rolled his eyes at him. "Prince Loki, what a surprised to see you here" Theoric said obviously not pleased, he put his gaze on Sigyn and smiled. "Hello, Theoric! I ran into Prince Loki this morn at the library and we had an, um… interesting conversation" she said playfully glancing at the young prince. "Oh, really?..." Theoric said as he placed his arm possessively around Sigyn's shoulders "What did you talk about?" Theoric rose an eyebrow at Loki "We talked about good manners, Theoric" said Sigyn taking his arm off her shoulder. "And it would be proper if I leave you both in each other's company" Loki spoke unhappy at the sight of Sigyn smiling up at Theoric whom reminded him of his brother Thor. "Thank you, that is very considerate of you, Lord" Theoric was mocking at him so Loki took Sigyn's hand and lifted it to his lips planting a kiss on her knuckles as she blushed "I will be seeing you around" Loki gave her a mischievous look and she bit her lip. "Farewell, Prin—I mean, Loki" Sigyn smiled at Loki who was amused by Theoric's jealousy face. Loki set his green eyes on Theoric as if challenging him and then they nodded goodbye to each others. "Come, Theoric. We shall be on time for the dinner my mother has offered you" Sigyn pulled Theoric by his arm towards her house and Loki stood there, jealousy burning his insides as the maiden he had set his eyes on today walked away with _that brute man_, as he addressed the asgardian warrior.


	2. Chapter 2

Loki was strolling around the beautiful gardens of Asgard, thinking about Sigyn. He couldn't get her out of his mind, her big brown eyes, her long curly hair, her soft hands, her melodic voice, her shining smile. Loki let a sigh escape his lungs and shook his head. _No, she is already committed to another man,_ he scowled to himself. Loki had asked Thor about Sigyn, and he told him she was betrothed to Theoric six months ago. _Six months… that was a while ago, things change. No! Back off! There are a thousand maidens more in this Realm… _Loki thought. But he did not want to back off, he wanted her for himself. He sat down in a bench under the shadow of a majestic tree, putting his head between his hands with his elbows resting on his knees; he sighed heavily and rubbed his temples. "It is a beautiful evening, my prince, why do you seem so preoccupied?" Sigyn spoke from behind, Loki smiled and sat back turning his head to his right to look at her; she was leaning forward with her arms crossed resting on the edge of the bench's back. "I have already told you that you can call me Loki" he said to her and she grinned. "It will take some time from me to get used to that, Loki" she said lifting her brows when she said his name. "May I take a seat?" she asked. "Of course, go ahead" Loki said turning his head forward not looking at her while she took a sit beside him. "I am glad to see you, Sigyn. May I ask the reason for you to delight me with you presence?" he said still not looking at her, Sigyn shrugged. "I was strolling around the gardens with Theoric and I saw you from the distance… well, I thought the polite thing to do was to approach and say hello" she said, Loki noticed that she was carrying a spells book and frowned "Interesting book choice. Are you learning magic?" he asked now looking at her, Sigyn bit her lip her expression shameful. "Yes… I find the arts of magic quite exciting" she said lowering her eyes. Loki grinned. "I can teach you one or two magic spells…" Loki thought it was a bad idea but he spoke anyways "… Maybe we can meet tonight at the library?" Sigyn looked at him confused "So it is true, you are a trickster…" she whispered, Loki frowned at her "What kind of trickster do you think I am?" he asked. "I do not believe what they say… I think…" Sigyn sighed looked at her knotted fingers on her lap; Loki stood up and fisted his hands "You are not what they say you are, Loki. You are a good man" she finished. "And what do they say I am?" Loki said clenching his teeth, Sigyn shook her head and Loki turned around to take his leave when she took his hand and stopped him. "It does not matter what they say, Loki. I would rather to find out by myself" she said looking up at him smiling, Loki relaxed and smiled back. Sigyn stood up and took his hand on hers "I shall see you tonight, Loki" she said and slowly letting go of his hand she started to walk the other way. Loki stood there, watching her leave with a big smile on his face.

Loki rushed from his chambers to the library, anxious. He was looking forward to see her and to enter her into his world of magic and spells. Loki opened the doors of the library and walked through the magic books shelves, looking for the first magic book he ever read. He took the book out of the shelf and sat in one of the empty round tables that faced the entrance. He was very concentrated reading when he heard the doors opening slowly, he looked up and saw Sigyn sneaking in, as she was hiding from someone. "I am so glad you came, Sigyn" Loki whispered following the mysterious ways of her. Sigyn jumped with fright and turned around to face the trickster, she sighed in relief when she saw it was him. "Hello, Loki. I am ready for my first lesson" she whispered, her hands playing with her dress. Loki stood up from the chair and strode to her; taking her hand in his he led her to the back of the library where no one could spot them easily. Sigyn was excited as was Loki, but each one for a very different reason. They stopped, and Loki let go of her hand with his back at her. Sigyn looked at him expectant, "So, what is the first thing you are going to show me?" she asked. Loki turned around to face her and she gasped as she saw a green light floating between his cupped hands. He lifted his eyes to look at her face and smiled "This is the first thing I am going to teach you" he answered to her previous question. Sigyn giggled and walked towards him, "Can I touch it?" she asked. "Yes, this is just my compressed aura…" Loki said getting closer to her. Sigyn lifted her hand and reluctantly placed it above the light without touching it, she looked at him asking for his permission and he nodded approvingly. Sigyn touched the green light and it felt warm in her hand, she caressed the light moving her hand gracefully from one side of the light to the other, back and forth, over and over. She closed her eyes, letting the warm feeling to take over her body and smiled, Loki was looking at her smirking at the fact that she was enjoying it. Suddenly Sigyn pulled her hand away as she squealed. "What was that?" she gasped as she rubbed her aching hand with the other. "I am sorry. I-I don't know…" Loki said and grabbed her hurting hand taking a closer look at it "What did you feel?" he asked frowning at the red bruises on her fingers. "It was so odd, it felt cold and then it… burned" Sigyn whispered looking worriedly at Loki "Are you okay?" she asked. Loki looked at her and smiled "You are the one hurting and still you have time to worry about me. Come; let's take you to the healing chambers"

"Do not do that to yourself, Loki. You did not know" Sigyn said. Loki was looking worriedly at her hand being covered with lint by one of the nurses. "Keep it covered and away from humidity, it should be fine by tomorrow. You must return to me to remove the bandage, for you should not do it yourself, it could get infected" Loki twitched his mouth as he noticed the nurse was flirting with Sigyn. "You can go back to your other activities now" Loki said darkly. "Yes, my lord. Let me know if you need something" the nurse excused himself and left, Loki rolled his eyes and Sigyn chuckled. "What is so funny?" Loki asked turning his gaze to her. "You look so handsome when you are jealous" she said playfully. Loki narrowed his eyes and reached out for her hurt hand and kissed her knuckles, "I am so sorry, Sigyn" he whispered, his lips still on her knuckles. "Stop it. It will heal…" she smiled reassuringly at him. Loki dropped her hand softly over her lap, and stood in front of Sigyn that was sitting on the nursery bed. Loki cupped her face between his hands and sighed. "I can´t…" she muttered. "I know" he whispered back and kissed her softly on her cheek. Sigyn exhaled heavily and jumped down from the bed, she embraced Loki tightly and he put his arms around her shoulders. "Thank you" she whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

_One week later_

Odin summoned the people of Asgard for breakfast. Loki, Thor and the Warrior Three were chatting eagerly about adventures they have had together last week. Loki was uneasy, looking for Sigyn with his eyes around the room but she was nowhere to be seen. "Are you looking for someone, brother?" Thor asked bringing a distracted Loki back from his train of thoughts. "No, not really" Loki answered with a half smile. Odin ordered everyone to take a seat as he had something important to announce. Thor took a seat beside his mother, Queen Frigga whom was sitting next to the All-Father, of course; and Loki sat in the spot next to his brother followed by the Warriors Three. The All-Father got up from his chair and all the people ceased talking to listen to him. "It is a joyous day on the Realm of Asgard, for I have to announce to all of you that one of our distinguished Crimson Hawks and a formidable warrior, Theoric, is to wed the beautiful daughter of Iwald, lady Sigyn." Loki shot his eyes to Theoric and Sigyn who shared a loving kiss as the All-Father continued to speak "I announce that the wedding is to be officiated one month from now, here in the great hall" Odin spoke in his almighty voice, he raised his goblet and cheered, and everyone followed, except for Loki. He was angry, his hands fisted, his face burning red with anger. Thor glanced at his brother and put a hand on his shoulder "Loki, are you feeling well?" he asked concerned. Loki jerked away and stood up raging out of the great hall; Odin, Frigga, Thor and lady Sif followed him with their eyes frowning as he passed through the doors. Lady Sif stood up from her chair and followed behind him. "Loki, wait!" she called. "Leave me alone!" he hissed and kept walking. Sif fastened her steps to catch up with him, she put her hand on his shoulder and he stopped. Loki exhaled calming himself and turned around to face Sif, as soon as she looked into his eyes, she knew it. "Oh Loki…" she gasped. Loki rolled his eyes in annoyance "It was pretty obvious, wasn't it? There is nothing I can do anyways…" Loki said with a gulp, Sif placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled reassuringly "Someday you will find a fair maiden like her and you will be very happy, I am sure. Loki, you are a good man. You deserve it" Loki looked at Sif with a hint of a smile on his lips, and then he sighed "But I want _her_. I swear to you, Sif, that I have never wanted someone so desperately…"but as soon as he realized what he was saying, he turned on his heels and started walking towards his chambers leaving Sif hanging to what he just confessed to her.

Loki entered his chambers and searched for a piece of paper and a quill, he wrote a message on it, folded the paper and handed it to one of the guards outside his room. "Hand this note to lady Sigyn, discreetly. Right now" he said. "Yes, Prince Loki" the guard raised his fist over his chest and bowed, tuned on his heels and headed to comply Loki's orders.

The night had fallen in the beautiful asgardian sky. Loki was sitting in his chambers on a chair next to his bed, reading as always, immerse in his literature he barely heard the knock at his door. "Come in!" he said. "Loki? It's Sigyn…" she spoke opening the door sticking her head in. "Is there something wrong?" Loki asked distracted. "Well, you sent me a note that you wanted to ask me something important" Sigyn entered the room and stood up against the door. "Oh yes! True that, I have something important to ask you" he said putting his book aside, he stood up and walked towards the door "Come, walk with me" Loki said taking Sigyn's hand in his leading her out his chambers. They were strolling around the gardens of the realm, fresh air breezing through their hairs. "So, what is it that you want to know?" Sigyn finally spoke. "Are you happy with Theoric?" Loki prompted out of his mouth. Sigyn thought of it for a moment, and then answered "Yes, I am…" she began "Theoric is a good man, he treats me well and he gives me a flower every day since I was betrothed to him…" Loki felt a dagger going through his heart as she spoke those words "Is that all you wanted to know, Loki?" she asked encouragingly. Loki gulped and lowered his eyes "Do you…" he sighed "… Do you love him?" Sigyn scowled, stopped walking and stood in front of him "Why are you asking me this, Loki?" He lifted his eyes and looked at Sigyn into her eyes "You are a unique lady, Sigyn. You have bewitched me from the day I met you…" Sigyn put her index finger on his lips and hushed him "Please, stop. I really can't, Loki. Please just…" she was trying to keep her tears from falling. ?" Loki cupped her head between his hands and pressed his forehead against hers. "Why not? Do you love him? Do you _really_ love him?" he whispered. Sigyn put her hands on his wrists and sighed. "No…" she answered sobbing. She took Loki's hands off her face and walked away from him quickly. Loki did not follow her and instead he let a tear shed down his cheek.

Loki had been avoiding Sigyn the past few days. He avoided going to the library on the hours they have been meeting to practice magic. He had not strolled around in the gardens Sigyn visits. He had been practically locked up in his chambers, consumed by the sadness of past events with her. A knock sounds on the prince's door; he stood up from his bed and opened the door. "My lord…" the guard bowed with his fist over his chest "… it has been requested to me to hand you this note directly" the guard gave him the folded piece of paper. "Thank you" Loki said trying to sound emotionless, but he was hopeful that it was Sigyn who sent him the note. He opened it and read it: _Loki, where are you? I have been waiting for you in the library every day, but you have not showed up. What happened with my magic craft lectures? I will be meeting you tonight. Please, don't make me wait. Sigyn._ Loki crumpled the note and tossed it on the floor. He ran his hands through his hair in frustration. Sigyn was confusing him; she has to make up her mind, he thought. He took a deep breath and left his chambers towards the library.


	4. Chapter 4

_I've been reading your reviews, thank you so much! I know this fanfic is not perfect in grammar and all but I'm trying my best. I hope you like it so far. _

_This chapter is short cause I didn't have time to write more, hope you enjoy it anyways! Lots of love for the ones that are following the story. :D_

* * *

Loki entered the library and started walking to the back, where he always met Sigyn. She was standing there in front of a window, only a weak light outlining her beautiful figure. He wanted her, he _loved_ her. Loki stood in a safe distance and cleared his throat; Sigyn looked over her shoulder and then turned around to face the prince. "I thought you would not come…" she said lowering her eyes "… I know why you have been avoiding me. I also know that I should stay away from you, but here I am" she shrugged and took a few steps to stand close to him, Sigyn put a hand on Loki's face and he leaned into her touch and sighed. "Why did we have to meet at this moment of our lives and suffer this pain? Being so close and so out of each other's reach…" she said, tears filling her eyes. "I am not the one out of reach, my dear" he said in a low voice. Loki took Sigyn's hand moving it from his face to his chest, close to his heart, keeping it in place, both pairs of eyes following the move. "Do you feel it? Do you realize how much I…" They both lifted their eyes and gazed intensely for a moment. "How much you what…?" she asked. "How much I love you, Sigyn" he whispered and she gasped. Sigyn placed her free hand behind Loki's head and brought his face closer to hers. "I love you too" she whispered against his lips. They started to kiss softly at first, and then he put his hands on her hips and pressed her against him. She placed her arms around Loki's neck and pulled him closer deepening the kiss. Loki was burning with passion; he had been waiting for this moment since he laid eyes on her.

Their lips were brushing together as their tongues tangled in sweet agony. Loki pulled away from the kiss, gasping for air. "Are you sure about this? We can stop now…" he asked under his breath. Sigyn pulled his face to hers locking their lips together once again. Loki's hands began to caress her back up and down as her hands messed his hair. Loki's lips moved down to her neck, kissing it gently tracing their way to her shoulders. Sigyn pulled her dress down and let it pool down to her feet. Loki took a step back to appreciate the sight of a naked Sigyn. He cupped her face in his hands "You are so stunning" he whispered and continued to kiss her. She pulled him close, she wanted him now. "Do you know contraception spells?" she asked panting. Loki nodded and placed his hands on the back of her tights lifting her up as her legs closed around his waist. He sat her on the edge of an empty desk and continued to kiss her neck, her collarbone and down to her breasts. Sigyn used her hands and tucked them into his pants, she needed him inside her. "Oh, we are impatient, aren't we?" he said rising an eyebrow at her "Loki, you are making me insane… please" she whimpered. Loki smirked and granted Sigyn her wish. As he eased himself into her, Sigyn let a loud moan escape her mouth. Loki moved slowly, extending her agony, filling her in a torturing rhythm, so slow, so gentle. Sigyn moved her hips at the same rhythm as his. Loki leant to kiss her on the lips one more; he felt her legs tensing around him and quickened the pace; both of them screaming each other's name as they found their release together, a feeling of bliss filling their bodies. Sigyn laid her back flat on the desk and Loki dropped himself on her chest, both panting exhausted. Loki planted a kiss between her breasts, "I love you, Sigyn. I really do" he whispered. Brushing Loki's hair with her hands, she sighed "I love you too, Loki"

Sigyn and Loki had been meeting in the library every night over the past week. Staring at each other across the great hall, smirking, everybody oblivious to their secret affair. Or so they thought.


	5. Chapter 5

Loki was in his chambers, devouring a book as always. He heard a knock on the door and stood up from his bed not leaving his book aside, he answered the calling. "Yes?" he asked a little annoyed. The guard bowed with his fist on his heart and spoke "My Lord, I did not mean to disturb you. Queen Frigga has sent for you, she is in her chambers and she said it was important" Loki frowned and sighed. "Tell her I will attend as soon as I can" he said and walked towards his bed again leaving the book over it and walked out his chambers.

Loki took a detour to the library to her usual appointment with Sigyn. She was waiting as always, and she looked especially beautiful today, he thought. "Sigyn, my mother has sent for me and she said it was important. As much as I wish to stay here with you and _study_, I have to attend to whatever she has to say to me…" he explained and Sigyn blushed. "Perhaps in another time, my lord" she said teasingly. Loki put his arms around her waist and kissed her, both of them losing their breath as they deepened the kiss. Suddenly, Loki pulled away, turned around and said over his shoulder "I'm looking forward for it". Sigyn stood there, watching him as he left, running her fingers in her swollen lips with a big smile on her face.

Loki knocked on his parents' door, Frigga answered and gestured her hand for her son to come inside. The King of Asgard was nowhere to be seen. "Where is father?" Loki asked. "He is having a meeting with the Crimson Hawks. Actually, my son, I wanted to speak with you alone…" the Queen's expression was uneasy, worried. "Is all well, mother?" he put his hand on Frigga's shoulder. "No, Loki. It is not. I fear for you" she whispered and her eyes lowered. "For me? Why? Am I in danger?" Loki dropped his hand from her shoulder. "You will be if you don't stop what you and Sigyn are doing…" the Queen lifted her eyes to look at her youngest son. He widens his eyes, and for a moment there was silence. "Who told you?" Loki managed to say after a while. "No one had to tell me; I know you so well, Loki… The looks you gave her during meals, at first I could not read them, I thought they were friendly but then I saw you secretly hand her a note over the beverages table. It took me a second to figure it out. You have to end the affair, Loki. You and I know how Theoric would react…" Loki frowned at his mother and gasped "You think I am no match for him, but I am! I am as powerful as any warrior of this realm! And if I have to fight for her, I will!" Loki started to walk towards the door. "I forbid it! You will end the affair and it's an order, Loki Odinson!" Frigga raised her voice but tried not to yell. Loki stopped grasping the door's handle and smirked "When will you learn, mother, I do what I want!" and with those words, Loki walked out the door, while the Queen sighed frustrated at his last words.

Loki rushed angrily to his chambers, disappointed that his secret was unveiled. He stopped at his chamber's door; and he felt a shiver down his spine. He turned the handle and opened the door. Loki's suspicions were confirmed. "What are you doing here?" he gasped.


	6. Chapter 6

_Hello! Sorry I didn't post yesterday as I promised :( but I hope you like this chapter also short but it is what I was able to write today :) xo_

* * *

Sigyn was strolling with Theoric in the majestic gardens of Asgard, the golden sun shining over them warmly. Truth was that despite her affair with the youngest son of Odin, Sigyn was very fond of Theoric, for as she explained before to Loki, he had been a good man to her. A feeling of guilt stabbed Sigyn on her chest. _This is not fair, not for him nor for us,_ she thought to herself. "You seem distracted today, dear Sigyn. Well, actually you have been pretty distracted lately…" he said, his voice sad. "Oh, I am sorry. Perhaps is my nervousness for the upcoming wedding" she shrugged. "I thought so at first…" he admitted, "… but something else is bothering you. Do not worry, I shall respect your privacy, you don't have to tell me if you wish not to do so" Theoric held Sigyn's hand and she did not even flinch. She felt comfortable with him. Sigyn looked up at Theoric and smiled warmly and he smiled back. "I missed that…" he whispered. "Missed what?" Sigyn asked. "That smile of yours… you are so beautiful, dear" he said and placed a hand on her cheek. Sigyn closed her eyes and placed her hand in the warrior's chest; she looked up and they both gazed for a moment. _Am I making a mistake with Loki? I love him, but he has promised me nothing. Theoric loves me, and we are already betrothed… but I do not love him. What should I do?_ And m_y father, oh no… what is he going to say about this?_

_..._

"What are you doing here?" Loki gasped. "Wow… that is cold. Are you not _pleased_ to see me?" the woman spoke, lying on Loki's bed with the book he was reading in her hands. "This book is great… It has the best magic tricks" she said seductively as she stood up and walked towards Loki. The woman tried to put her arms around the trickster's neck but he took a step back and moved away from her heading to his balcony. She followed him outside. "What do you want, Amora?" Loki rolled his eyes as he felt her hands on his shoulders and exhaled. "Oh, you need to relax, god of mischief…" she whispered to his ear and softly bit his earlobe. Loki jerked away and turned around to face her "You have not answered my question" he said now pissed. The blonde goddess frowned "You know what I am here for… I have missed you, Loki. I have missed your touch…" she said in a low voice, Loki lowered his gaze biting the corner of his mouth. Amora cocked her head to one side "Have you laid with another woman while I was away? Answer me!" she hissed and Loki snorted. "Oh, please! Let's not pretend you had not lain with another man too, Enchantress. Besides… what we had was not real" Amora fisted her hands and dropped her jaw as she gasped "How can you say that? I… I told you that I loved you, Loki" The trickster passed through her and headed towards the door "It was lust, Amora. That was all we ever had" he said closing the door behind him.

Loki went to the gardens hoping to find Sigyn; his past with Amora was one of the things he had not told her about yet. The young prince glanced nervously around looking for her, but nothing. He kept walking, suddenly desperate to find her. At the distance he saw her sitting on one of the benches… with Theoric by her side. _I have to get rid of that idiot_, he thought to himself. The crimson warrior had one arm around Sigyn's shoulder; Loki was burning inside, as he walked towards them. Theoric lifted the goddess's chin with one finger and planted a soft kiss on her lips. Loki stopped and fisted his hands. Sigyn was _smiling_. Maybe he was not the one who would put an end to the affair. _But she loves me… I don't understand._ Loki's expression saddened, with a lump on his throat turned on his heels and walked away.


	7. Chapter 7

_Okay, so here is another chapter! I just want to clear up something before you read the story. Loki knows the truth about his origins. He does not hate Odin, he has a great relationship with his adoptive parents and looks up to his brother disguising it in rivalry. He's thankful that the All Father saved him from death but he is not exactly proud to be what he is because of what asgardians say about jotüns. That said, I hope you enjoy this chapter! xo_

* * *

Loki did not see Amora for the rest of the day; one of the guards informed him that she was last seen with her sister Lorelei. A relief, Loki thought, they must have a lot of talking to do. He walked to the library hoping to find Sigyn waiting for him as always and there she was. She was facing back to him, in a flattering green dress. Loki embraced her from behind and sighed into her hair; Sigyn took a deep breath and smiled. The god started to trace soft kisses on her neck, trailing down to her shoulder; she lifted a hand and pressed his luscious lips harder against her neck. "I love you…" she whispered. Loki broke away from the embrace and snorted. "What?" Sigyn asked confused and turned around to face him. "Are you sure about that?" he said darkly lifting a brow. "Yes… Loki, what is wrong?" she walked up to him and he lifted his hand gesturing her stay away. "Do not dare to lie to me, Sigyn… You told me you loved him not and today you were sharing kisses with him at the garden…" he hissed. "I do not love him, Loki! But I am betrothed to him and no one knows about us. What am I supposed to do?" she whimpered. "Leave him… tell him you do not share the same feeling he has for you" Loki whispered as he held out a hand to Sigyn and now she took a step back. "I can't…" she said lowering her gaze. "Oh and why is that? I am dying to know!" he yelled desperately causing her to fasten her breath in frighten. "Theoric had promised my father to help him return to the Land of Dwarves as a king… but in return he had to let him choose one of his daughters to be wed" Sigyn muttered lowering her eyes and shrugged. "My sister Lofn, she wanted to marry him but he chose me, who had no interest in him at all…" she scoffed and gazed Loki through her lashes "I am doing this for my father. Please you have to understand…" she pleaded. Loki took a deep breath "I am sorry, I did not mean to yell at you. Please forgive me…" he said in a low voice, Sigyn smiled and embraced him and buried her face in his neck "Of course I forgive you, my love. I knew you would understand" Loki leant down to kiss her; he wanted to have her, right there in that moment. "I love you" he whispered to her ear, sending a shiver down her spine. "I love you too…" she said and pulled his face to her to kiss him. "Wait, I have something to show you. It is in my chambers" Sigyn looked at him warily "No one has to know you were there" he said playfully rising his brows; Sigyn bit her lip and smiled. "I can't wait to see what you have to show me" she said. Loki grinned and took her hand leading her outside the library and towards his chambers.

As they passed through the guards, they giggled as if they were little kids playing a prank. Loki was muttering words causing the guard blink in confusion. Finally, they got to his room and entered it. Whatever Loki had to show her, Sigyn was sure this was not it. "So this is the woman you have, um... _loved_ lately, huh?" Amora was sitting in the dark in a chair next to Loki's bed. The trickster turned on the light and rushed over where Amora was sitting, he grabbed her by the arm and pulled her up, Amora wriggled to release herself from his grasp "Let go of me! You bloody traitor!" Loki tightened his grasp and she squealed "Keep your drunk mouth shut and get out of my chambers!" he spat at her. "Fine…" she hissed and Loki released her; while she was walking to the door, she grabbed the handle and glanced over her shoulder to Sigyn "… Let's see if you still love him after you find out who he is, _what he really is" _Amora glared at Loki and walked out the door. "That was… interesting" Sigyn spoke after a moment of awkward silence between her and Loki. "Are you mad at me?" he asked lowering his gaze "No. I mean, that evens up things between us…" she shrugged. "I'm not cheating on you" Loki lifted his gaze and scowled. "_Cheating on me?_ I am the deceiver here! I am engaged to a man I don't even love and sneaking around book shelves with the man I do love!" Sigyn's eyes filled with tears. Loki strode to her and embraced her tightly; she started to sob "Hush, my darling. We will figure this out, we will be together no matter what" he whispered against her head. "I should leave now, Loki" she said breaking away from his embrace and wiping off her tears. "No. Stay, please" Loki grabbed her hand in plea. Sigyn looked at his grasping hand and then looked up to his eyes. "What are you?" she whispered and Loki frowned. "…If you tell me, I shall stay" Loki sighed in defeat of an argument he was not willing to have. He took a few steps back, removed his garments to bare his chest and closed his eyes. Sigyn gasped as she saw how the young god's skin started to turn blue from his waist up; thick and irregular scars covering up his arms, his chest and his face. Sigyn walked up to him and ran her hands over Loki's chest causing him to open his eyes. She was smiling warmly, her gaze following the trace of his scars. "Are you not scared? Don't you think I am a monster?" Sigyn looked up at him "No" she said sharply and continued to trace his scars with her fingertips. Loki smiled. "I think you are beautiful" she whispered and planted a soft kiss on his chest. "I am a jotün, we are not supposed to be beautiful" Loki said more to himself. "Well, I would like to make my own decision if you don't mind. And I have decided you are stunning" she grinned at him. "You are a strange woman" he laughed silently. "Do you like strange?" she gave him a mischievous look. Loki grabbed her by her waist and planted a passionate kiss on her lips, Sigyn pulled away from him and she noticed he was in his normal form again. Sigyn pouted and took a step back crossing her arms above her chest. "Is something wrong?" Loki asked puzzled. Sigyn bit her lip, trying to find the right words to say "I want you to make love to me…" she finally spoke "… in your jotün form" Sigyn blushed. Loki frowned and blinked at her. "What?" he gasped. "You heard me, Loki. I love everything you are; besides, who would have said you looked so handsome in blue" Sigyn lowered her gaze biting her lower lip. "I have never done it before... I might hurt you" he whispered grimacing at the memory of the time his aura burned her hand and how she described that she felt cold before it hurt her. Sigyn cupped his face between her hands and started to kiss him, Loki pulled her closer to him deepening the kiss. "I love you, Loki" she whispered against his lips. Loki grinned and kissed her again.


	8. Chapter 8

_Okay guys the story is coming to an end. What happens here is probably not a shock if you know how Loki got Sigyn to marry him in the comics. But, the endind that I'm planning its so different LOL I hope you like it! xo_

* * *

Sigyn opened up her eyes as she felt Loki roll over the bed to lie on his back. She sat down and pulled her knees to her chest as she stared at him, appreciating his perfect features; biting her lip as she remembered the loving night they just had. Loki in his jotün form; his cold blue lips making her shiver every time they found her warm skin; the touch of his cold hands caressing all her body; his red eyes shining with love and lust. The memories made her shiver again. Loki felt her gaze and slowly opened up his eyes "It is not polite to stare like that, you know" he said as he stretched out his arms and yawned. Sigyn laughed. "Good morning, handsome" she grinned. "Good morning, my sweet love. Enjoying the view?" Loki lifted one eyebrow and smirked. "A little bit…" Sigyn leant down to kiss him in the cheek, and then she jumped out of the bed and walked into the washroom. Loki rubbed his eyes and smiled at the sight of Sigyn looking at herself in the mirror, washing her face and combing her hair into a ponytail. _I definitely could get used to this,_ he thought. Loki got up from the bed and walked into the washroom; he grabbed Sigyn by the waist and turned her around to face him. He planted a soft kiss on her lips, "Have I told you how much I love you?" he whispered. "Yes, you have" she smiled at him. "Here" Loki held out his hand showing a small beautiful and rare shaped blue crystal "This is what I wanted to show you last night. It is a crystal I brought from one of my many trips with my brother to Jotunheim. When I saw its stunning glimpse, I was bewitched… the same way you have bewitched me" Loki handed it to Sigyn and she took it in both of her hands "Thank you…" she whispered and planted a quick kiss on his lips. Sigyn walked out of the washroom and carefully placed the crystal on a small table that was next to the door. Loki got out of the washroom and found her at the edge of his bed crying. "What is wrong, dear Sigyn? Did I say something that offended you?" he asked concerned. "No, no… It is nothing, really" she smiled reassuringly and wiped off her tears. "Tell me…" he sat beside her and took one of her hands. "I just realized the wedding is less than two weeks away… I don't know if I am going to be capable to stand there lying to myself, lying to Theoric" she shrugged and sighed holding her head down. "Leave this to me, Sigyn. I have a plan" she looked up at him scowling and Loki smirked.

…

Sigyn was looking at herself in the mirror, the dress was stunning. The soft silk outlining her perfect body, her arms and neckline covered with lace, all in white. "You look so beautiful, sister" Nanna said; Lofn and Syn nodded. They were all sitting on Sigyn's bed. "You are so lucky, Theoric is a good man" Lofn spoke with and edge of envy in her voice "I guess I am lucky" Sigyn sighed. Someone knocked the door and Syn got up to attend "Father!" she yelled and threw her arms over the man's shoulders "My daughters, I have missed you all dearly" Iwaldi said sweetly looking at each one of his daughters, then he laid eyes on Sigyn and gasped "Sigyn, my darling. You look stunning…" he held out one hand to her and pulled her on a tight embrace "Thank you, father" she whispered. "Are you ready for tomorrow?" her father asked holding her arm length "As I will ever be" Sigyn faked a smile, Iwaldi placed a hand on her face "After tomorrow, thanks to you, we will have our rightful places once again in the Land of Dwarfs… our land" Iwaldi kissed his eldest daughter on her cheek, Sigyn closed her eyes to avoid looking at her father, afraid he might see the sadness in her eyes. Sigyn's father walked out of her room followed by her sisters and was left alone in her room. "That is one beautiful gown, you look stunning" his silky voice spoke from behind her "Loki, what in all gods names are you doing? If my father finds you here, he will kill us both!" she hissed turning around to face the trickster who was sitting on her bed. Loki chuckled, got up and strode mischievously to her, Sigyn lowered her gaze nervously; he pulled her close to him "You need help getting off this dress?" he whispered into her ear and she sighed. Sigyn lifted one hand pointing it to the door and with a gesture of her hand the door locked; Loki smirked and lifted an eyebrow, she shrugged "Yes, please" she whispered placing her arms around Loki's neck.

…

The great hall looked amazing; it was decorated with pretty golden ribbons and white flowers in all the walls. Sigyn was overwhelmed as she walked down the aisle to Theoric, a fake smile planted on her saddened face. Theoric looked genuinely happy, smiling at his bride as she walked up to him on her father's arm. The All-Father was standing in the altar, Queen Frigga by his side and lined up to the sides his eldest son Thor, the Warriors three, Lady Sif and two Crimson Hawks, Arko and Gallon. Loki, as expected, was not there. Odin started the ceremony, speaking up in his almighty voice. Sigyn's eyes started to fill with tears, she didn't want this. Theoric smiled warmly to her and took her hand in his. "And now, I, Odin Borson, ruler of the realm of Asgard, pronounce you Theoric and Sigyn, husband and wife" the All-Father raised his arms and the people of Asgard cheered as Sigyn and Theoric kissed. The newlyweds entwined their hands, bracing themselves to walk out the great hall when Tilda, another Crimson Hawk, stormed in "Stop this wedding… This man is an impostor!" the woman yelled and everyone silenced shooting their gazes to Theoric. He snorted and rolled his eyes as a yellow light covered up his body, revealing his true form. "Loki!" Sigyn squealed and covered her mouth. "Why? Why would you do this?" she asked tearful. "I had to do it. I could not let him have you…" he whispered, Sigyn slapped him across his face and Frigga gasped "You have ruined everything!" Sigyn yelled at him and stormed out the great hall, followed by her parents and her sisters. Loki turned around to face his parents who were scowling at him, and then he noticed Thor was walking up to him "Brother, what did just happen? What is this all about?" the god of thunder whispered placing a hand on his brother's shoulder, "Loki, I demand an explanation for this commotion! Approach, my son" the All Father ordered to his youngest son. He strode over his father hanging his head low. "Father, I can explain… I love Sigyn and she loves me, this was the only way I found to keep her beside me" he explained "By tricking her into marrying you? Loki, I told you to stay away from her!" Frigga chimed in and Odin shot his gaze at her "You were aware of this situation and held it from me? Our son has done something terrible!" Odin glared back at Loki "Where is Theoric?" he demanded. "He is dead" Tilda spoke up before the trickster could answer.


	9. Chapter 9

_I'm so sorry I took so long but I was trying to find the best way to end this story that I enjoyed so much writting and I hope you had a good time reading it and that you feel satisfied with the ending. The next chapter is the last one. Thank you for reading my fic! xo_

* * *

"Loki… What have you done?" Frigga asked him tearful. "He is dead? No! I did not murder him!" Loki explained looking at his two heartbroken parents "Mother, you have to believe me, please" Frigga blinked trying to hold back her tears "I do believe you, my son. But you have to admit that this scenario does not make you look precisely innocent" she spoke almost whispering. Odin took a few steps forward and placed a hand on his youngest son's shoulder "Loki Odinson… if you are innocent as you claim to be, you should be capable of proving so. If you accomplish to prove yourself not guilty and bring the true responsible for this crime to justice, you will get your magic back. Until then I deprive you of your powers" the All Father muttered inaudible words as his staff absorbed the trickster's magic. Loki yelled in pain and dropped to his knees with tears in his eyes. Frigga knelt beside him and embraced him putting his head on her shoulder with one hand and the other one around his back. Thor looked confused and hurt; he loved his brother so much that he did not bear seeing him suffer. Odin grabbed his wife and pulled her away from Loki; the god of thunder walked to his brother and bent so he could speak at his brother's ear. "I will help you out with this, brother. I believe too, you are innocent" Loki nodded and looked up at his older brother and stopped himself from crying "Thank you, Thor" he whispered back.

...

It was raining that afternoon. The people of Asgard had gathered in the graveyard of the realm to bid their last good bye to the fallen Crimson Hawk, Theoric. Sigyn was standing in front of his closed coffin, tears silently falling down her cheek; her sister Lofn did not hide her feelings for the deceased warrior anymore and she was crying rivers for him and the other two daughters of Iwaldi were trying to comfort their saddened sisters. The All Father and his family were also sad; nevertheless the king and queen were relieved that no proof was found against their youngest son. Thor, lady Sif and the Warrior three stood in front of Theoric's lifeless body in shock for not only no proof was found against Loki, but no proof was found at all; it was as if he just… died. Loki was there looking at Sigyn, his now wife but she didn't look at him at all. She was mad at him, she couldn't let go his betrayal. Amora was standing next to the trickster rubbing his arm in comfort; his wife hated him and that made his heart ache. After Tilda's moving speech about her journeys and adventures with Theoric and the other warriors changed her and made her someone better, how much she cherished the fallen hawk and how dearly she would miss him; Theoric's body was slowly placed underground and covered with the same dirt that saw him born and die. At that moment Sigyn broke down and walked away; Loki followed her with longing in his eyes, he wanted to go after her but Frigga that knew her son so well grabbed his hand down and denied with her head. Loki looked down to her grasping and frowned, and then he looked up at his mother with tears in his eyes. "No, my dear son. She needs time to put her heart together. She may have had an affair with you and claimed that she loved you, but that does not mean she did not have feelings for her fiancé at all…" she whispered to the trickster. Loki pressed his lips and swallowed a lump.

When the burial was over, Loki walked through the halls of the palace hanging his head low, inmerse in his own thoughts when suddenly someone grabbed his arm and pulled him into one of the chambers in the darkness "Amora, what the hell are you doing?!" he wriggled and freed from her grasp. "Loki, we need to talk... I know how Theoric died and I know who killed him" she whispered "What? How did you find out?" he whispered back "That is not relevant, honey. The real issue is what are you going to do about it once I tell you who did it" Amora lit up a candle and pulled a bag out of between her breasts "What is that?" he asked "This, my friend, is the murder weapon" she said pulling out the object from the bag, at the sight of it Loki widened his eyes and Amora lifted her brows to him "So... what are you doing about it?" she asked.

...

_One week later_

Sigyn was in her bedroom sitting at the edge of her balcony staring into nothing. Thinking about Theoric, of what could have been if she never met and fell in love with the god of mischief… she felt guilty. The beautiful blue crystal that Loki gave her was dangling, she grabbed it and watched its dazzle for a moment and smiled. Sigyn heard a knock on her door and hurriedly placed the still shining crystal in one of her drawers "Come in" she said shyly. "My daughter, I wished to speak with you… You have not had nourishments since Theoric's burial; you need to feed yourself, to be strong for your family" her father spoke sitting on the edge of her bed. "I am not hungry, father. I just feel… guilty" she shrugged and looked up to her father "I have failed you, father. I know how much you wanted to return to the Land of Dwarves and be a king but…" Sigyn's voice started to break. Iwaldi got up from the bed and walked up to her "You have not failed me, my daughter. It is the other way around, I sold you out to a man you did not love for the lust of power..." Sigyn widened her eyes and sighed. "... I always knew you did not love him, I could see it in your eyes. You cared about him? Yes, but that was never love. The only reason I locked you up here was so you would not be tempted to runaway if you met someone that you could love, like you love prince Loki. I am so sorry, Sigyn. I was so close to condemn you to a loveless life with Theoric. Please, my dear daughter, tell me you forgive me" the old man lowered his gaze, his lips trembling. "Of course, father. I would have done it anyways... for you, for all of us" she said and hugged her father close.


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm so sorry I took so long but between college, work and my son... well I've had my hands very full and didn't have time to finish the story before. However, here it is! the final chapter. I hope you enjoy it and please leave me your reviews. I will be doing more Logyn, as long as I have the time oh and some Clintasha too.**

* * *

Loki rushed to his chambers, he was agitated. He opened the door in a hurry and snapped it closed behind him. Sigyn got up from his bed and rushed next to him "What happened to you?" she asked helping him to lay on the bed "Amora… she…" that was all Loki managed to whisper for he was breathless; then Sigyn noticed he had grasped a bag in his hand. The goddess took the bag from him and opened it "But… how?" she gasped placing the bag with the content on the bed. She shook her head. Loki leant on the bed and closed his eyes, taking deep breaths and fell asleep. Sigyn sat next to Loki on the bed and focused back on the content of the bag, she denied with her head and frowned.

…

_Flashback_

The wedding was two days away and Sigyn could not take it anymore, guilt was eating her soul. She was going to confess to Theoric that she had an affair with the young prince of Asgard and that she no longer wished to bond herself to him. She took the blue crystal that Loki gave her as an amulet to give her the confidence and bravery to leave the Crimson warrior once and for all. Sigyn was not only breaking her promise but she would tear apart his father's dream of becoming a king again. With tears on her eyes she walked towards Theoric's chambers and stood in front of his door trying to find the courage to speak her mind to him, finally she took a deep breath and grabbed the door handle when she heard her fiancé speaking with someone else, she put her ear to the door "… The day after tomorrow I will be bound to his eldest daughter, do not ruin this Arko. We have come too far to back down" Theoric hissed "But killing him, Theoric? Why do you want to rule that realm anyways? Don't you think it's better to take over Asgard?" he answered "It was not an Asgardian, who took my brother's life, wasn't it Arko?" Theoric spat at his partner "Are you willing to go that far just out of revenge?" Tilda said trying to talk him out of it "Look, the plan is simple and no one will ever know. Iwaldi will take over his realm again and suddenly one day he just _dies_. That is when I, the new queen's husband, take the burden of the throne and subjugate those filthy creatures. They will pay for what they've done. You can either join me or stay, I am not twisting anyone's arm here" he said trying to keep his voice low "We are a team, together till the end" Gallon said.

Sigyn was breathing heavily covering her mouth with her hand; she held back her tears and composed herself. She opened the door suddenly making every Crimson Hawk turn their heads towards the door "Sigyn, darling. What are you doing here?" Theoric asked puzzled. Tilda, Arko and Gallon bid their good byes to the engaged couple and left the room "I have something to tell you…" Sigyn started "I know about you and Prince Loki" he interrupted "I'm not stupid, Sigyn; I know you've been laying together for a while now. I just thought that maybe when you saw who he really was, you would run back to me but it wasn't like that…" Sigyn's eyes welled with tears as she whispered "I am so sorry…" Theoric strode menacingly towards her and she lowered her eyes shifting her weight between her legs, uncomfortably "Oh you will be… I know you heard us, but if you leave me now your father will suffer a much more cruel death than what I had planned for him" he said as he stroked her face and grinned "Don't look so sad, my love. I promise I will be a good husband and we'll-" a thud was heard and in that instant Theoric grabbed his bleeding chest "W-why?" he gasped as his body slowly faded on the ground, Sigyn snorted and glared at him "And you have the nerve to ask why?! Loki was right… we had to get you out of out ways for good but I was blind, I thought you were a good man and you are nothing but a revengeful oaf! Your brother was an idiot, he deserved to die" she dripped venom in her last words and the fallen warrior's eyes filled with tears.

...

Loki took a deep breath and slowly opened his eyes; Sigyn looked down at him and smiled weakly "Feeling better, my love?" Loki looked up at her and smiled "Yes, I do, my dear" Sigyn bent down and kissed him on the lips, Loki put a hand behind her head keeping it in place deepening the kiss "How did she find out?" she muttered against his lips, Loki sighed and pulled away from her "She knew about the crystal you used to kill Theoric. The one I gave you as a gift, a promise that we would end up together, whatever it took" he said with a hint of anger in his voice "That is the reason why I used the crystal…" she said placing a hand on his face as the other one supported her head with her elbow resting on the pillow "…Besides, he was a traitor. He was plotting a mutiny against my father after they had taken over the Land of Dwarfs; he was going to kill him… I could not let that happen" Loki put a hand around her waist and pulled her close to him "Well, either way I made sure she would not say a word about it. I took care of her" he whispered against her neck "Do you regret it? Killing your friend to protect me…" Sigyn asked between soft moans as Loki kissed her neckline "Amora was not my friend; she was just someone I used to lay with, no strings attached" he said looking at her through his lashes

…

_Flashback_

"So… what are you doing about it?" Amora lifted her brows at the trickster while showing him the blue crystal he had given to her. "I never thought you would give it to anyone…" she whispered. "Well, I did. And I love her" Loki said trying to keep calmed. "How can you be so relaxed? Your mistress just murdered a man!" she spat. "I know… I know" he sighed, and walked up to her. Loki cupped one of her cheeks in his hand and closed his eyes, she leaned into his touch. "Loki, I'm so sorry…" she whispered grabbing his wrist. "I'm not…" he hissed. Amora started to gasp for air as she watched how Loki's hands and face where turning icy blue, she widened her eyes as she felt her face burning and tried to yell but she didn't find her voice. "Shhhh… This all will be over soon…" he whispered as his eyes reddened. He smiled mischievously as he watched her life fade away from her body, as she froze still to never move again. Loki dropped his hand from her face as he returned to his Aesir form, taking the crystal from her stiff hand he left the room to his chambers.

…

"You have not answered my question…" she whispered a little breathless. Loki shifted on the bed so now he was lying on top of her, he stared into her eyes "I don't regret it" he said sharply and kissed Sigyn pressing her down onto the mattress, she ran her hands up and down Loki's back leaving love marks as her fingernails scratched his skin, he groaned in a lustful voice and ran his hand between the goddess' legs "I love you, Sigyn" he said in his silky voice "I love you too, Loki"


End file.
